1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for purifying bodies of water, such as swimming pools, spas, etc. to kill and prevent the growth of bacteria, algae, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pools, spas, and other bathing pools used by humans for bathing and swimming have heretofore generally been purified by periodically adding certain amounts of chlorine to the water. Chlorine is known to be generally satisfactory in killing and preventing the growth of bacteria and algae. However, it has been found that organic materials in water used for bathing tends to react with the chlorine to produce chlorine dioxide, ozone chloramines and bromide chlorine which may be injurious to health and have been found to contain a definite cancer causing agent. Also, when chlorine is added to the water in amounts effective to kill bacteria and algae, it tends to cause reaction to a bather's skin and eye and is distasteful if swallowed.
It has been known for a long time that immersion of certain metals in water produces a purifying effect. For example, silver is effective to kill and prevent growth of bacteria and copper is effective to kill and prevent growth of algae.
Attempts have been made heretofore to utilize silver and copper to purify bathing water but this is not proved successful in most applications, particularly since such metals would have to be spread throughout the body of water or the water would have to be continually passed over such metals in order to produce an effective purifying action.
It therefore becomes the principal object of the present invention to provide a purifying device for a body of water which obviates the necessity for using chlorine or other chemicals to prevent the growth of bacteria and algae.
Another object of the invention is to provide a purifying device utilizing certain metals to purify a relatively large body of water.
Another object of the invention is to provide a purifying device for a body of water, which device is self-contained and requires no permanent installation or exterior power source.
A further object is to provide a purifying device of the above type which is simple, compact, and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.